


The Most Beautiful Flowers Are Always Picked

by Evaline_Auguste



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M, One Shot, another gay as hell fic, but this one hurts, death because i'm evil, even made me cry, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaline_Auguste/pseuds/Evaline_Auguste
Summary: Klance angst and DEATH of... someone. You'll have to read it to see.





	

"You have been training for almost three hours now, Keith. Could you take a break?" a voice says near the entrance.

 

The red Paladin flicks his sweaty, dark, hair from his purple eyes and turns to find the one and only Lance. He leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed. A soft smile dances along his lips at the sight of his other half. "What? You getting bored?"

"Maybe," the blue Paladin admits, standing straight. "Or maybe I just miss you."

Keith rolls his eyes. "Yeah. That's it." His bayard shrinks from the sword while he runs a hand through his hair.

"Well maybe I do. You got a problem with that, mullet?" Lance furrows his brow, crossing his arms with a huff.

"I'm just messing with you, Lance." The red Paladin snickers, moving over to Lance. He takes one of his boyfriend's hands and pecks a kiss on his cheek. Or at least he goes for the cheek until Lance turns quick enough so it's his lips that Keith kiss.

Lance pulls back and smirks. "There. Now I feel better."

Keith narrows his eyes. "You could have asked for a kiss."

"Oh well." Lance shrugs, going for another one.

The dark haired boy takes a step back with a smirk. "You want another one, you gotta come and catch me," he dares before doing two backwards handsprings away from Lance.

"Oh you think you're so cool with your moves, babe? Watch this." the Hispanic sticks his tongue out as he glances to the ground. He bends down and does a handstand but it doesn't last longer than two seconds until he falls on his back.

Keith starts laughing up a storm, bending over and clutching his stomach.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh at my pain." Lance huffs, laying on the floor.

"Oh I will." Keith catches his breath and walks over to where Lance was laying. He stands over him.

"Thanks," the blue Paladin rolls his eyes. "I feel so loved."

Keith crouches down then slowly drops to his knees. He places his hands on either side of Lance's head then dives his head down. "You will," he purrs into his lover's ear. Anyone could hear the smirk in his voice.

Lance gulps, knowing how kinky Keith can get and can get him off almost anywhere.

Keith picks his head up and looks to Lance with eyes full of love instead of lust. He really _looks_ at his boyfriend. The chocolate brown color of his silk like hair. Eyes the color of the night sky with not a single star in sight. Skin obviously darker than his own pale complexion. And those lips... Those lips Keith instantly came to love the second they met with his own. He just...

"You gonna just sit there are you going to kiss me, _mi amor_?" Lance asks with a sly smirk.

  
_Fuck. The Spanish. Gets me every time_ , the red Paladin thinks. "You're so impatient." He moves down a little, only an inch away from Lance's face.

"Just kiss me already."

Keith smiles warmly before gently melting into his lover's lips. He closes his eyes, loving and almost craving the taste. Every time they kissed, it was just like the first time. A rush runs through his veins. His breath was practically taken from him. Heart going a mile a minute.

But then the sound of gunfire rang in his ears.

Keith rips his lips from Lance's and opens to find they weren't in the training room anymore. They were on a different planet. Galra were firing at him and his fellow Paladins. Shiro was a little ways in front of him, shooting back at their enemies. Pidge was trying to repair the red lion as quickly as possible. Hunk was standing over the green Paladin, also shooting at the Galra.

_Where was Lance?_

Suddenly his arms got heavy, like something was resting in them. The red Paladin glances down and almost screams.

Lance Mcclain lays in his arms, just barely breathing. His teeth clenched closed from the some sort of pain. The helmet lays maybe a foot away, the glass face protector shattered. A large section of Lance's suit at the abdomen area is scorched to black, not knowing if that was even his suit or... "Keith..."

Tears immediately started pouring down his pale cheeks. "No no. You can't..."

The blue Paladin tries for a half smirk but it only looks like a wince. "It's okay. Just... Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I-I can't do this without you. It's suppose to be you and me. Remember? You said..." He chokes back a sob. "You said you'd always be here."

"I will always be with you. But you can't..." Lance coughs then hisses. "You can't... let yourself go. Promise me, Keith."

"But I-"

"Keith, please?" Lance practically _begs_, feeling himself slowly letting go.

The dark haired boy sniffles then nods. "O-Okay. I'll... I'll be okay."

The Hispanic boy nods and looks into his lover's purple eyes one last time. "Okay. _Te amo, mi amor_." He sighs out his last breath, closing his eyes forever.

"I-I love you too." Then Keith sobs like a little boy that broke his favorite toy. Even screams to the air. He sobs for what felt like years until Shiro calls to get his attention.

"Keith! Get on the lion! Now!" The black Paladin's white bangs fall over his powerful eyes, holding Lance's blue gun in his hands.

The boy didn't want to move from this spot. He didn't want to let go of Lance. He didn't even want to breathe anymore. But he promised Lance. So he did what he was ordered to do. Keith picks Lance's limp body up and races to his lion.

Once everyone is inside, Red moves all by themselves, soaring into space on autopilot.

Keith holds his dead boyfriend's body in a vice grip against his chest, sobbing harder than before.

The rest of the Paladins give the red Paladin a sad look but they know not to touch or speak to him. Hunk sits away from everyone, picking up a bag of chips but only tossing them away in distaste. Pidge fiddles with a few broken parts in Red's control box, trying to keep herself busy. Shiro sits across from Keith, burying his nose in between his knees.

Keith couldn't do anything but sob. It was the first time he's ever shown weakness in front of the other Paladins. But he didn't care. He just lost the person he desperately needed. The one that could always put a smile on his face even when he was in the worst mood.

He would never be able to hug Lance at night when having a nightmare. Never stare into those blue eyes he grew to love so much. Never... Never kiss those soft and precious lips again...

_Why did the universe have to be so cruel?_

_Why couldn't it take me instead?_

 

Keith jolts awake in a cold sweat. His hair falls in his face as he sucks in deep breaths. He grips the blankets so tight his knuckles turn white as paper. One hand reaches up and finds his cheeks soaked in tears. The boy cries softly into his hands for a little bit until he flops back onto the bed.

He turns to his other side, going to wake up Lance because of his nightmare but realizes... All that laid there was a pillow and emptiness. Tears pour faster onto his own pillow and clutches it to his chest.

It's been six months since Lance's death and the nightmares were still vivid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you want me to write more one shots, comment and tell me. I will take requests, honestly.


End file.
